An autonomous submersible vehicle, also called an “AUV” (Autonomous Underwater Vehicle), is usually recovered by winching means attached to a naval surface vehicle and a movable portion for receiving the vehicle. More particularly, the movable portion, usually called a “cage” comprises a frame defining a housing into which the vehicle can travel in order to be recovered.
Document WO 01/21476 describes a submersible apparatus for launching, maintenance and recovery of a submersible vehicle notably comprising a recovery platform comprising a first connection to a surface vehicle and a second connection to a submersible vehicle. The submersible vehicle for this purpose comprises a connection means of a complementary shape for connection to the second connection of the recovery platform. Such a recovery device is complex and does not allow an effective coupling of the marine vehicle to a pulling cable.
Specifically, when there are heavy swells, such a coupling system is difficult to achieve.
It is also possible to refer to document US 2008/0302292 which describes an apparatus for recovering a submersible vehicle comprising a body formed of a plurality of telescopic tubes connected to a cone for receiving the submersible vehicle that clamps on the cylindrical front surface of the vehicle. One of the telescopic tubes is then retracted in order to recover the vehicle into the recovery apparatus.
However, it is necessary to properly align the vehicle with the receiving cone so that the latter can be properly recovered into the recovery apparatus.
Such devices are not suitable in the event of rough sea, because of movements of the recovery means that are generated by the swell and that would prevent the submersible vehicle from being suitably recovered without being damaged.
Moreover, none of these documents proposes a submersible vehicle capable of being secured autonomously to a pulling cable.